


alexa play despacito

by siwona



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Cock Warming, Creampie, Empath, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Olfactophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Subdrop, Tickling, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, man i shouldve added that tag way sooner, superhero au, trans ling yao, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Kinktober 2018 prompts! They're out of order, but info about each prompt should be in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. 10. hair-pulling | bonds (empathic) (greedling)

**Author's Note:**

> i had already started writing this by the time i watched venom, otherwise i probably wouldve done symbrock instead of greedling lmao
> 
> anyway this is based off of a superhero au me & my fiance came up with. ling is a spy, trying to get info on greed & the other homunculi (starting with wrath), & he decides to get some vitamin d while hes at it. thats pretty much the plot of our au!  
> greed still has his shield in this of course. & ling has shapeshifting & empathy as his powers. so he can feel greed fall in love with him, yay!
> 
> let me know if i missed any tags! enjoy!

Pleasure rose deep in Ling’s core as Greed’s cock slid inside him, Greed’s desire in addition to his own making him dizzy. With a moan, he pushed back, clenching around his partner even as his arms buckled and he fell forward.

 

“Feels good?” Greed murmured in his ear, his amusement clear even without Ling being able to feel his emotions.

 

Ling picked himself back up and looked over his shoulder, smug look on his face. “Well, I _know_ it feels good for you. You sure you don’t want me to suck you off first? Don’t want you coming too fast.”

 

A spark of irritation reached him, and he grinned. He loved getting what he wanted.

 

And Greed never disappointed him. With a harsh laugh, he gripped Ling’s head and pushed him into the pillow. “Oh, baby boy,” he said, and Ling shivered at his tone, “you know better.”

 

He did, of course, know that pushing Greed’s buttons would rile him up. He also knew that Greed loved their back and forth banter, loved teasing and being teased. He didn’t need the empathy powers to figure that out.

 

Greed’s mischievous anticipation had him alert, and he struggled to turn his head and look at the man behind him. It was futile; Greed could overpower him so easily, especially with his shield activated, and just the thought made Ling moan. If Greed activated his shield right now, Ling would come.

 

Unfortunately, that’s not what happened.

 

Ling whined indignantly as Greed pulled out, wiggling his hips in what he hoped was an enticing manner. “ _Greed_.”

 

Kissing his shoulder, Greed tugged at Ling’s hair, lifting his head. “What’s the magic word?” he asked with a stupid little grin that had Ling blindly flailing his arm back to hit him. “Ouch, babe. I’m just asking for a little _please_.”

 

“I told you once, and I’ll tell you again: if you want me to beg, you better put either a collar or a ring on it.”

 

“I’m working on it.” _That_ had Ling biting his lip. Fuck, he’d probably melt straight onto the bed if Greed gave him a collar. Being claimed, especially by someone as dangerous as Greed, was so fucking hot.

 

 _Greed is a_ criminal _, and you’re a_ spy, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lan Fan’s emphasized in his head.

 

Ling knew that, but goddammit, the man was good in bed. How could he resist that dick?

 

He took a moment to let Greed’s emotions wash over him, his desire, his frustration, his amusement. And in that moment, he knew exactly what Greed wanted. Focusing his energy, he pushed outward, straining as he let his partner _feel_ like he did.

 

The moment Greed felt it, Ling knew, from the way he groaned to the way he sunk back in to the way the pleasure between them sharpened to a point that had Ling trembling. Even as the feeling started to taper off, he was dangerously close to the edge, and there was no hint of teasing in Greed’s movements now.

 

Ling shoved his face into the pillow, muffling his whines as he tried to keep up with Greed’s suddenly brutal pace. No matter how much he wanted to hold off and wait until Greed came, he could tell that it just wouldn’t work that way this time. Any little thing could set him off, and Greed was so good at making him come. No lover he’d ever taken had been so attentive to what _he_ wanted.

 

Greed gripped his hair tight, pulling his face out of the pillows so he could hear him moan, and god, _that was it_. That was all Ling needed; he shook with the force of his orgasm, grinding and clenching around Greed’s cock, drawing out his own pleasure as Greed thrusted relentlessly into him.

 

He’d barely gotten through it all when he felt his partner get closer, felt his pace stutter. “ _Greed_ ,” he moaned, still aroused, still wanting. Greed’s desire burned throughout his body, leaving him squirming.

 

The moment Greed came, Ling’s mind flooded with pleasure as he cried out, his second orgasm weaker than the first but not by much. Greed’s fingers worked his clit like he was being paid by the second, and Ling gripped the sheets and let his partner do his job. When the oversensitivity got to be too much, he wiggled in Greed’s grip, smacking his hand away and sinking into the mattress with a very content sigh.

 

Fuck, he wished he could keep him. Ling told him he could come just from feeling others in close proximity come, and the man still jacked him off through it every time.

 

He really had to stop thinking with his pussy during one of the most important missions of his life.

 

“So,” he started, once he’d settled and Greed had grabbed the tissues to clean him up, “any progress with that problem of mine?”

 

Greed sighed and said, “Not much, babe. Wrath is annoyingly strict with his security, and it’s taking a bit longer to get what we need. But I’ll get it soon.” He kissed up Ling’s back, moving aside his hair before running his fingers through it.

 

There was a rush of affection, so quick that Ling couldn’t tell if it belonged to him or Greed. Ling pinched himself discretely and turned to face his bed partner, an innocently curious look plastered on his face.

 

“Tell me a bit about Wrath?”


	2. 19. public | cock-warming (greedling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in canonverse, years after the end of the show. greed's alive au. because greed didnt die, he just. disappeared. for a bit. anyway.
> 
> this is only kinda public, its in greeds office which is a closed room, but ppl come & go. they just tend to have the courtesy to knock lmao.
> 
> also theres some orgasm denial in this, which is funny because i was already planning to write that for the actual orgasm denial prompt but u know. yolo amirite.

It isn’t as if Ling sneaking into Greed’s office during the day is weird. Quite the opposite, actually; Ling tends to escape his duties at least once a day, to “make sure Greed’s doing his job, of course!”

 

Greed knows that it’s to make sure he’s still here, that he hasn’t left for good this time. That’s what being dead for four years has done, he supposes, but Ling has gotten better about it over time. When he first came back, he wasn’t even allowed to leave Ling’s side for more than five minutes at a time. Now, he’s got his own damn office, where he keeps track of all the financial stuff Ling needs done. Alone, for the most part.

 

Ling never bothers with knocking, just cracks the door open and slips through, quick and silent. The grin on his face is mischievous and relieved all at once as he sheds his clothes, sauntering over and dropping the clothing all over Greed’s papers.

 

“Hey,” Greed protests, but his attention is all on Ling now. He pushes away from his desk, patting his lap, and Ling doesn’t hesitate, walking around and settling on top of him.

 

“Hey.” Ling’s tone is flirty as he puts his hands on Greed’s chest, eager. He isn’t bothering to hide the desire in his voice, and he leans in, an unnecessary attempt to convince Greed to have sex.

 

Greed never needs convincing.

 

Beneath it all, he can see how strung out Ling is, the tension in his shoulders and the stress in the lines of his face. Ling _needs_ release, needs a moment to stop being the ruler of a country and just be Ling, the guy greedy enough to call the embodiment of greed his own. It’s moments like these where Ling doesn’t need just sex.

 

Greed throws the clothing on his desk underneath it and murmurs against Ling’s lips, “On your knees.” The shiver Ling gives in return is delicious, even with the mischievousness still lingering on his face.

 

Ling follows his orders, looking up through his lashes and smirking. “If you want me to suck your dick, all you have to do is ask.” He reaches for Greed’s pants and pulls them down just enough to pull his cock out.

 

Stretching his legs out, Greed relaxes in his chair and pulls roughly at Ling’s hair. It makes Ling pause, hand still around Greed’s soft cock, tongue retreating back into his mouth. “I don’t want you to suck my dick,” Greed says, grin sharp as he moves Ling’s hands out of his lap. “I want you to keep it warm for me.”

 

The words take a moment to click in Ling’s mind, and Greed watches as they do, as Ling’s eyes widen and a beautiful flush rises to his cheeks. They’d talked about this a while ago, during a day much like this one; Ling had casually mentioned that he wanted to try something like this, and Greed’s been thinking about it ever since.

 

Greed knows it’s the right time to bring it up when Ling breathlessly responds with a simple, “Okay.”

 

He loves when Ling is so flustered, he doesn’t know what to do besides obey. The bratty side of him is endearing as fuck, don’t get him wrong, but that just makes the rush even sweeter when Ling gives in.

 

Greed moves his chair forward, forcing Ling under the desk, and runs his hand through Ling’s hair. “Ready?” he murmurs, and when Ling nods, forgetting to even make a snarky comment, he pushes Ling’s head toward his lap.

 

The instant Ling’s lips wrap around Greed’s cock, Ling lets out a shaky sigh through his nose, goes further until he’s buried in Greed’s black curls. He swallows once, and then he’s jerking his hand off of Greed’s thigh when he’s given a particular hard pinch.

 

“None of that,” Greed scolds him. “I have work to finish, and a one-on-one meeting with one of your dumb advisors, so I need you to be good and stay still. You can do that for me, can’t you, prince?” He can _feel_ Ling attempting to hold back a moan, and blood rushes to his dick, slowly hardening. “Good boy.”

 

Ling actually does moan at that, but he cuts himself short, so Greed lets it slide and picks up his pen.

 

It isn’t long before drool is dripping from Ling’s mouth, pooling in Greed’s chair. It’s an obscene picture, the emperor flushed and naked between his knees, mouth being used not to chase pleasure (for now) but just because…. Greed shudders at the thought of someone seeing them like this.

 

Good in theory but not in practice, he knows, but that’s why Ling is under the desk.

 

Greed gets through a few of his papers, meticulously going through everything to make sure he hasn’t missed something because of his… distraction, when a knock on the door disrupts him. He feels Ling stiffen a little, and then relax when Greed runs his fingers through his hair again. “Come in,” he calls out, and the advisor walks in.

 

The meeting is long and irritating, and the only thing stopping Greed from getting up and knocking the guy out is Ling. Ling, who obediently keeps Greed in his mouth, who disobediently runs his fingers along the inside of Greed’s thighs, who obediently stays quiet, who disobediently presses his tongue against the underside of Greed’s cock.

 

Greed is half-hard when he fires the advisor on the spot. Not quite how he was hoping that would have gone, but he’s got better things to do than to listen to flimsy excuses about where his money has ended up. Much better things, like disciplining his boy.

 

As soon as the door shuts, Greed grips Ling’s hair and pulls him roughly off of his dick. “Baby boy,” he starts, pulling sharply even though he already has Ling’s attention, “didn’t I tell you to keep still?”

 

Grinning lazily, face a mess, Ling asks, “What’s my incentive? You never told me what _I_ get from this,” and Greed almost laughs at how spoiled rotten he is.

 

“Well, you’re not getting it now.”

 

Ling’s face scrunches up in indignation, but before he can say anything else, there’s another knock on the door. “Back to work,” Greed whispers, and then he’s pushing Ling’s head back down and calling for the person to come in.

 

Ling, of course, goes back to what he was doing before and only hesitates for a moment once he hears who entered. Greed’s impressed.

 

“Girly, fancy seeing you here! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Greed leans back in his chair, forcing Ling to follow out from under the desk, dangerously close to being spotted.

 

Lan Fan scowls at him, crossing her arms. If she walks to either side of his desk, they’re fucked and not in the good way. It makes a thrill run up Greed’s spine. “His Majesty the Emperor has slipped out of his office. I assumed he came here to… take a short rest before coming back to work, but he has not come back. And I see that he is not here either.”

 

Greed sees her squint at his desk suspiciously and says, “He was here earlier; maybe you missed him. Have you checked the kitchens?”

 

Pursing her lips, Lan Fan gave one last glance at Greed’s very innocent face before turning away. “No, I will check there. If you see His Majesty again, please tell him that a few urgent letters came in that he must respond to today.” Sighing, she inclines her head slightly in her own little way of saying thanks before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

 

Greed waits a few beats before pulling Ling off of him again; this time though, he pushes him back down immediately, groaning low in his throat as his cock reaches full hardness. “You,” he thrusts into Ling’s mouth, and Ling moans weakly, going limp as he lets Greed do what he wants, “are a terrible tease.”

 

There’s no more words after that as Greed fucks Ling’s throat. Ling swallows and chokes and moans around him, blunt nails digging into Greed’s thighs and tears welling up in his eyes. It’s hot, _Ling_ is hot, and paired with the fast pace, it doesn’t take long for Greed to push Ling’s head down one last time and come down his throat.

 

It isn’t until every last bit of it is swallowed that Greed finally lets Ling go, pulling out of his mouth & letting him gasp for air. While Ling gets control of his breathing, he reaches in his drawer and picks up one of the rags he keeps for occasions like this. He wipes off Ling’s face, rubbing away tears gently with his thumb and kissing the flush of his cheeks as he works, before wiping himself and his chair off.

 

Ling stands, wobbly, eyes lidded and legs pressed together, and Greed pushes his hand between Ling’s thighs, sliding his fingers along Ling’s dripping slit. “Greed,” Ling whines, leaning on the desk and spreading his legs, wanting.

 

But the scene isn’t over, and Ling still has work to do.

 

“Oh, my disobedient prince,” Greed moves away from where Ling wants him and licks his fingers clean, “I thought I told you that you weren’t getting anything.”

 

Air rushes out from Ling’s lungs as he realizes where this is going. Desperate, he lunges at Greed, wrapping his fingers in Greed’s shirt and his leg around Greed’s waist. “Wait, Greed, I’m so close, just, I can just…” He interrupts himself with a groan of disappointment when Greed pushes him back.

 

Greed pulls him back in to kiss him sweetly, a tender thing in the middle of Ling’s punishment, a reminder that he can stop any time. “Be good for me. Finish your work, and don’t touch yourself. If you do that, I’ll give you what you want. Okay?”

 

Ling bites his lip, tears of frustration threatening to escape his eyes, but he doesn’t argue or safeword. He wants it so bad, Greed can see it in his eyes, but he knows how _good_ it’ll be later if he just waits. “Okay,” he says, pulling away reluctantly; he hates waiting, especially for this. “You better keep your promise.”

 

“Only if you keep yours.”


	3. 28. stripping/striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel to the previous prompt i posted (day 19)!
> 
> theres not much stripping in this lol, i just picked a prompt i wasnt really interested in to give a reason to write this. i have something else in mind for the day that actually has orgasm delay so. yep.
> 
> theres orgasm delay in this (of course), some subdrop, some possessiveness (i think that comes with. u know. greed.), & as usual, unprotected sex, because ling likes creampies, okay? dont @ me.

Of course Greed makes sure that Ling did as he said. He sits at the edge of the bed, pulling Ling close by the ends of his sleeves, naked but patient as he listens to Ling hurriedly recall everything he did. It’s obvious that Ling is in a rush to get past this and to the good part.

 

Honestly, Ling could be pulling all of this out of his ass, but Greed isn’t _that_ patient. They won’t be leaving this room tonight, that’s for sure.

 

Greed runs his fingers along Ling’s thighs, humming in acknowledgement when Ling finishes speaking. “Did you touch yourself?” he asks, but he knows the answer. The frustration is clear in his tense shoulders and the strain of his voice.

 

Ling digs his nails into Greed’s shoulders and hisses, “Does it look like I touched myself?” He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer, pushes Greed back against the sheets and kisses him hard. When he sits up, he straddles Greed’s hips, clothes brushing delicately against his cock. “ _Fuck me_ , Greed.”

 

Chuckling, Greed reaches up and tugs on Ling’s hair tie, undoing it and letting his hair fall along his shoulders. There’s something about how soft and long Ling keeps his hair that has Greed mesmerized by it, and he runs his fingers through it, works through the kinks and tangles that had built up throughout the day. He makes sure to scratch at Ling’s scalp as he goes; the guy’s like a cat or something, can’t get enough of the feeling.

 

Sure enough, the tension seeps out of Ling’s body, and with each tug of his hair, he lets out a small, barely audible whimper. Mouth open, he leans his head back, rocking his hips. “Greed,” he mumbles, but just as he takes in a breath to say more, he’s interrupted by lips on his own.

 

The moans coming out of Ling’s mouth are desperate, pleading, but Greed’s kiss is deliberately slow. He wants to take his time, make Ling beg for it.

 

Ling doesn’t beg easily.

 

“Greed,” he says again when they finally pull away. “C’mon, I need you _so bad_ , need you in me.”

 

Greed grins and flips their positions, pushing Ling against the bed. He isn’t surprised when Ling pushes back, and they end up on their sides fighting for control. “You’ve waited all day…”

 

“If you finish that sentence, I swear I’ll stab you.”

 

“... what’s a few more minutes?” What can he say, he loves a man with knives.

 

Ling does indeed take out his knife, but Greed immediately pins him back to the bed in the process, making him groan in frustration and arousal. He kicks his feet indignantly, just to show how upset he is with losing.

 

It makes Greed laugh. “You’re cute when you pout,” he says, and then he’s activating his shield on his arms to reinforce his hold as Ling starts to struggle again. Kissing along Ling’s jaw, he waits until the other man realizes he’s not getting anywhere and relaxes. “Don’t you feel stuffy in those clothes? Let me help you undress.”

 

Ling turns his head, capturing Greed’s lips in a kiss. “Will you actually fuck me afterwards?” he asks, body arching up into Greed’s in an attempt to tempt him.

 

“I’ll fuck you tonight.”

 

He squints at Greed’s statement but decides it’s good enough, nodding and letting go of his knife. It’s not the only one he has, of course, but that doesn’t stop Greed from pushing it off the bed before deactivating his shield.

 

Greed sits up and takes a moment to just look at Ling, at his hair spilling out against the sheets, at his cheeks flushed from exertion and desire, at his lips, already kiss-swollen. He couldn’t wait to get him naked, have him spread open and crying out for him. Ling is the most gorgeous when he’s giving in to him.

 

For now, he settles for running his hands down Ling’s chest, sliding along the seams of his outer coat, pushing it off his shoulders. He leans down to nip at Ling’s neck, leave marks Ling can just barely hide with his clothes. He’s not in any rush; quite the opposite, in fact. His hands wander to Ling’s back, undoing the sash around his waist and slipping it off.

 

“You’re being so quiet now.” He moves down, pressing his lips to Ling’s body as he goes, all the way until he reaches Ling’s sock-covered feet. “You don’t have anything to say?” With a kiss to his ankle, he pulls off a sock, then moves to the other foot and does the same thing.

 

Ling crosses his arms, glaring. “I’m just waiting for you to get on with it,” he says, pushing at Greed’s shoulder with his foot. He startles when Greed grabs it and kisses it, protesting with a weak, “Hey.”

 

Grinning, Greed comes back up, slipping his hand into the folds of Ling’s clothes, fingers brushing against his slit. He relishes in the gasp Ling lets out, and he brings his hand back out to lick his fingers off. “Not complaining about that now, are you?” The only thing that comes out of Ling’s mouth is a whimper, and he lifts his arms to take off the rest of his clothes. “Come on now, prince, you know you have to be patient. You _do_ want to come tonight, yeah?”

 

Ling groans, grips Greed by his hair and pulls him down for a rough kiss, and Greed indulges him. It doesn’t last long; once Greed’s hands start wandering again, Ling pulls away, breathing heavily. “Greed,” he pleads, but it isn’t enough to make Greed speed up his movements.

 

Greed finally takes Ling’s outer layer off completely, pushing aside the clothing underneath until there’s only his underclothes left. And then those are out of the way too, leaving Ling naked on the bed, framed by his silks, hands still tangled in Greed’s hair. The image is beautiful, and Greed wishes he could have Ling like this all the time.

 

But, well, he likes Ling when he’s fucked out and satisfied too.

 

Placing his hands on Ling’s thighs, he bends down, hovering over Ling’s lower body. “Don’t come,” he warns, and then he presses his mouth to Ling’s cunt and drags his tongue along his slit.

 

Ling slaps his hand over his mouth as he lets out a high-pitched whine at the contact. It’s mesmerizing how his flush extends down his chest, how his hand does nothing to muffle his screams, how he looks at Greed like there’s no one else that can make him feel this way. “Oh, _Greed_ ,” he cries, desperately hoping for release and knowing it isn’t coming soon, _he_ isn’t coming soon. He arches up into Greed’s touch, gets louder with every brush against his clit. He’s past frustrated now, almost sobbing with the need to come, but Greed doesn’t stop his teasing, tongue fucking into him torturously slow. “If you’re gonna eat me out, then _actually eat me out_!”

 

Greed mouths at Ling’s clit before pulling away to say, “So you won’t come if I do that?” When Ling just sobs in response, he chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You can take this though, can’t you? Tell me when you’re close? I know you can; you’re so good for me.”

 

Ling whines again and nods, thrusting his hips up in a silent plead for more, and Greed obliges, continuing what he was doing earlier as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

 

It isn’t long after Greed idly sucks at Ling’s clit that Ling is tugging Greed’s hair, moaning, “Greed, I’m close, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…!”

 

Greed pulls away immediately, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as Ling screams his frustration into his own hand, tears clinging to his lashes. He waits until Ling relaxes again before leaning down to softly press his lips against Ling’s. “Good,” he murmurs, cupping Ling’s cheek and wiping away the one tear that managed to escape. “You’re doing so well. My perfect prince. You’re always good for me, aren’t you?”

 

Ling nods, moving his hand away from his mouth to clutch desperately at Greed’s back. “I’m yours. All yours. _Please_.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely….” Greed grabs Ling’s thighs and pulls him closer, lining himself up. “A good boy like you deserves a reward.”

 

When Greed finally pushes inside him, Ling wraps his legs around Greed’s waist and _moans_. His nails dig into Greed’s back, and his cunt clenches around his cock, all while he chants Greed’s name like a prayer. It’s obvious how close he is; he’s dripping wet, his legs are trembling, his eyes are squeezed shut.

 

Greed brushes his fingers against Ling’s clit and watches as he falls apart.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” he says as he fucks Ling through his orgasm. He’d been neglecting his cock for far too long, and he can tell he won’t last. Fingers moving in earnest on Ling’s clit, he thrusts faster, chasing his own orgasm.

 

They move together, Ling grinding up into his touch. It isn’t long before Ling comes again, scrabbling for purchase, leaving marks down Greed’s back with blunt nails, legs tightening their hold. His mouth falls open, but nothing comes out, breath hitching as he gets a moment to relax before he falls head first into another orgasm.

 

Greed doesn’t pause in his movements, groaning when Ling tightens around him. It only inspires him to thrust harder, to focus on reaching his own release. He leaves biting kisses up and down Ling’s neck, not caring if people can see them tomorrow. Let them all know who Ling belongs to. “Mine.”

 

Ling responds with a weak moan. He struggles to continue clinging to Greed, his body shaking from the aftershocks and oversensitivity. Eyes glazed over, he digs his feet into Greed’s back, pushing him into moving faster.

 

Greed can probably make him come again; just the thought makes him groan in pleasure.

 

With a grunt, he sits up, gripping Ling’s hips tight. The change in angle causes Ling to whine, his hand mindlessly wandering to his now-abandoned clit. Greed allows it, pounds relentlessly into him and takes in the sight of Ling, marks blooming on his skin, drool spilling from his lips, pushing himself to his fourth orgasm.

 

The moment Ling starts to come again, Greed does too, hips stuttering to a stop as he releases inside him. Moaning, he pulls Ling impossibly closer, presses against him so tightly, he thinks he might bruise. It’s a while before both of them relax, and Greed grinds into Ling one last time when Ling twitches around him.

 

When he pulls out, his spunk follows, gushing out of Ling and onto the very expensive clothes he forgot to pull out from under them. There’s already a wet spot from Ling’s releases, and while the clothes are thick enough to protect Ling from the fall weather, they’re definitely not thick enough to save the comforter from being dirtied. Not with how much Ling came.

 

Greed uses a mostly dry section to clean Ling and himself off, and then he stretches out over him, kissing his cheek. “Good?” Ling grunts, eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling. With a frown, Greed shifts into his vision, trying to catch his attention. “You gotta answer me, babe.”

 

Ling sighs. “It was good.”

 

“And now it’s not?”

 

“I…. I don’t know. Feel weird.” He wraps his arms around Greed’s shoulders, fingers tracing the scratch marks on his back, and nuzzles into Greed’s neck. His legs end up around Greed’s waist again, like he wants to get as close as possible. He opens his mouth like he wants to say more, but the only thing that comes out is another sigh.

 

Greed thinks he knows what’s wrong, but he still asks, “Weird how?”

 

Ling shakes his head, slowly at first, then increasing in intensity until he’s pushing at Greed to get off of him. “I have to… have to go back to work. There’s too much…” He squeals in surprise when Greed gets off the bed only to pick him up and toss him over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

 

“ _We_ are gonna take a bath, and then we’re gonna get one of your weird maids to bring us a snack, and _then_ … we’re gonna cuddle in bed until you fall asleep,” Greed replies simply, heading into their connected bathroom and getting the bath ready.

 

He sits Ling down on a stool, grabbing a washcloth and some soap, turning on the faucet for their washing area. “Before you start arguing, listen to me. You’ve worked hard today.” He takes Ling hand in his, dragging the soapy rag up his arm, massaging him as he went. “ _Yes_ , we played, but you still got things done, and I’m proud of you for that. Being emperor means there’s no shortage of work, but you finished everything you needed to today. The other shit can wait.

 

“You _deserve_ to have this, to be able to relax and be _Ling_. Okay? The country is not going to fall apart because you decided that you wanted to work for a normal amount of time like a normal adult.”

 

The tension in Ling’s shoulders falls away as Greed rubs against them. “Okay,” Ling says, and Greed doesn’t miss the way his voice wobbles. He swallows hard, lets Greed runs his hands reverently over his skin and kiss his body. When Greed grins up at him, face covered in soap, he manages to choke out a short laugh. “You’re silly.”

 

Greed leans up, kissing all over Ling’s face and spreading the soap, and when he tries to kiss him for real, he grimaces at the nasty taste. “Ugh, soap not good for kisses.”

 

“ _You_ did this!” Ling laughs, louder this time, before giving Greed a ridiculously fond look. “Take responsibility for your actions.”

 

“Oh, what kind of _responsibilities_?” Greed wags his eyebrows suggestively and snorts when Ling grabs the rag from him and slaps him with it.

 

The rest of the washing process is an ordeal, full of laughter and soap suds and dangerously slippery floors. Greed forgets the bath is filling up and rushes over halfway into a play argument when it starts to overflow while Ling does absolutely nothing to help.

 

It’s good. More than good. It’s incredibly domestic, and when they finally settle into the bath, water sloshing over the sides, and then into the bed later, dirtied blanket replaced with a fresh one, they’re content.


	4. 25. tickling | olfactophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of an abo college au but the actual plot isnt important, it was made for horny reasons anyway LOL this is set either in their 4th year of college or after graduating (they met in 1st year).
> 
> theres bondage, abo stuff, oral sex, & the prompts of course. & ling is trans as usual.

It was a shame Ling had to hide his scent in public, Greed thought as he stared at the omega squirming in his bed. The smell was intoxicating, never failing to rile him up whenever he managed to catch a whiff of it outside the bedroom (or even inside as they relaxed, if he was being honest). And that was when it was unintentional.

 

Ling looked up at him, pupils blown wide just from being tied spread eagle, tight enough that he couldn’t do much more than wiggle. “You just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna actually  _ do something _ ?”

 

Greed grinned; he loved when Ling got impatient. Leaning over, he nosed at his omega’s scent gland and breathed in deeply. “Oh, babe, I didn’t know you were so  _ eager _ for this.” He climbed on the bed, straddling Ling and placing his hands teasingly at Ling’s sides. “I’ll get right to it. Don’t wanna leave you hanging, after all.”

 

This was going to be fun.

 

As soon as Greed’s fingers slid up Ling’s sides, the omega was giggling, not even bothering to hold himself back. The touch was only just light enough to tickle, and Ling was much more sensitive in other places, but Greed liked starting at his sides. It was where he brushed against when he wanted Ling to smile. Of course he’d start there.

 

Ling was so weak to tickling, it was embarrassing — for him, at least.

 

Ling’s cheeks were already starting to flush by the time the alpha moved on to his stomach. He whined, his scent sharpening deliciously for just a moment. Blush deepening, he turned his head, trying to hide it in his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Greed grabbed Ling’s chin and turned his head back, mischievous glint in his eyes, “don’t do that. Lemme see you.” He knew that Ling got embarrassed, of his noises and how much tickling turned him on, and he loved it. “You look gorgeous like this,” he whispered, kissing Ling lightly on his lips and both of his cheeks.

 

Slowly, he kissed his way down Ling’s torso, detouring across his chest to flick his tongue at the omega’s nipples, until he finally made it to where his hands still tickled along Ling’s stomach. Grinning up at his partner, Greed breathed in deep, pressed his lips to Ling’s skin, and blew a raspberry.

 

Ling shrieked in surprise, tugging on his restraints, and then he laughed as Greed did it again and again. One of Greed’s hands moved to tickle Ling’s armpit, and he sobbed out Greed’s name. “I can’t, I can’t,  _ Greed _ .”

 

“You can.” Greed lifted up to tickle both of Ling’s armpits, watching his face turn red and tears escaping his eyes as he laughed. Purposefully, the alpha leaned in and kissed Ling’s scent gland before rubbing his own against it. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” The omega shifted his head to present his neck more, scenting enough to overpower Greed’s, which was impressive even when Greed wasn’t scent-claiming him. “I’m yours, god, I’m yours,  _ please _ .” He couldn’t take in a breath while he was laughing uncontrollably, and his voice came out more like a wheeze.

 

With an amused hum, Greed turned his head so that his mouth was back on Ling’s scent gland. “Already begging? It’s a little early for you, isn’t it?” He kissed the skin against his lips, taking his time to suck a mark and drawing a loud whine from his omega. Once he was done, he moved back, both his head and his hands leaving Ling’s body alone, giving him time to breathe.

 

Greed put his hands on Ling’s thighs as soon as his breathing slowed, thumbs brushing the inside of his legs as the alpha moved up. The small giggle Ling let out motivated Greed to pick up the pace, and he reached Ling’s cunt and spread it with his thumbs. Slick dripped out enticingly, and Greed couldn’t help but dip down and lap it up. He relished in Ling’s resulting moan, his tongue teasing the omega’s clit as he dragged his thumbs along Ling’s thighs again.

 

Ling’s reaction this time was a stuttered sigh, limbs tugging against the rope. The touch was on the border between ticklish and arousing, Greed knew, and he felt Ling squirm in pleasure. Flicking his tongue just the way Ling liked it, he moved his hands back to Ling’s belly, brushing against sensitive skin. It was new, eating Ling out and tickling him at the same time, and the way his hips twitched and how he moaned breathlessly in between laughs was enthralling. Greed would love to feel that cunt clench around his cock as he scratched lightly at Ling’s armpits.

 

Maybe next time.

 

For now, Greed enjoyed the task of catching all of Ling’s slick on his tongue, the taste, the smell of his omega’s arousal driving him crazy. Even Ling’s laughter sent shivers down his spine, and he resolutely kept his fingers on Ling and away from his cock. He wouldn’t come until Ling did.

 

It wouldn’t be much longer anyway.

 

Ling’s scent sharpened overwhelmingly, and Greed growled, scenting in response. He tickled Ling in earnest, his tongue pressing into Ling eagerly and his nose bumping against Ling’s clit. There was no teasing in his movements as he actively worked towards Ling’s orgasm.

 

“Alpha,” Ling cried, “ _ alpha _ !” His body tightened up, straining against the rope, and then he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, and came. His hips twitched against Greed’s face, slick pouring out, making a mess of everything. Greed’s fingers slowed their assault, giving Ling room to breath as he relaxed against the sheets.

 

Greed pulled back, licking his lips. “Feeling alright?” he asked.

 

Sighing contentedly, Ling tugged on the rope and smiled fondly, the smell of happy, satisfied omega exuding off of him in waves. “Feeling pretty good, yeah. You gonna untie me so I can take care of my big, strong alpha?”

 

“Oh, my sweet omega,” Greed chuckled, brushing off the remnants of tears from Ling’s cheeks, “who said that I was done with you?”


End file.
